


Dear Dean,

by youtomyme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sam's life sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtomyme/pseuds/youtomyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a hypothetical letter Sam Winchester would like to address to his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Dean,

**Author's Note:**

> For rebutle at Tumblr for Christmas.

Dear Dean,  
We've been on the road for a long time, you and I. Most of our lives, as a matter of fact, and some of our deaths too. I think I'd say I know you really well. Living in cramped quarters, constantly travelling, and greasy diner food bring out the best and worst in everyone. 

So why the hell do you think I don't know that you're sleeping with Gabriel?

I know what you're doing. You think I still hate him and by consequence, I'll disown you for screwing around with him. The truth is, _yeah_ I still hate him, but that's in the past. I've mostly forgotten about Myster Spot and genital herpes and being slammed in the junk by now. Mostly. So I don't really care that you're sleeping with him, though I appreciate the gesture.

But what's _absolutely ridiculous_ is that you think I wouldn'tt notice.

Do you think I'm blind? Do you think that because you don't get a separate room and instead just zap to places whenever you want to have sex I wouldn't be suspicious?

I'll admit that it's not bad, in terms of sneakiness, that you always go off to a bar or something at night, when you'd usually be out, to go and have sex with him. But it's nothing to be proud of, and _don't you dare think that it's enough to throw me off_.

Because other than that, you two are un-fucking-subtle. I see the way he makes you laugh and get this look on his face like he just got awarded a freaking Nobel prize. You do all kinds of stupid things _right in front of me_ just to impress him with your complete lack of concern over your own dignity, and when he laughs, you look like you won a lottery.

And it's really cute that you think I'd think whenever you bump shoulders with him that it's a friendly gesture that says 'You're part of the team now' because if I'm looking at the angle of your hands right, it looks much more like 'You're the love of my life now.'

Oh yeah, did you think I wouldn't know about _that_? The sex is obvious. The ... affection, or whatever, is _way more obvious_. And it's not the looks, or the secret hand-holding, or the way I feel like I'm suddenly part of the background whenever he's around.

No.

It's the way you _talk_ about him to me. Do you even _listen_ to yourself? Here, let me quote you:

'Aw man, did you see what Gabriel did back there to that wendigo? _Hell yeah_ , that was cool! The way he just swooped in, for a moment there I could've sworn I saw his wings, it was so amazing! Man, Gabriel's such a dick, but he has _style_ , man!'

Are you _fifteen_?! I was there, okay, I saw what he did! And it was cool, I'll admit. But oh my God, you practically _gush_ about him sometimes. This is almost as bad as that time when you were fourteen -

Hah yeah, you thought I'd forgotten about that, hadn't you? Yeah, you're never going to talk about me behind my back ever again if you don't want me saying that to your boyfriend.

Boyfriend. That's what he is to you, isn't he? You probably don't even think about that word, but that's what he is to you.

Look, I'm not saying this to make you feel bad about yourself. On the contrary, I'm saying all this because I want you to know that I'm happy that you've found someone who grounds you and keeps you steady. And you know what? I don't even care that it's Gabriel. You've been alone for so long and it's good that you've found someone, even if that someone is a douchey archangel who killed you. In front of me. Repeatedly.

But no biggie, right?

Just know that if you ever have weird angel-children, you're going to have to do a _lot_ to get me to even consider babysitting such hellbeasts.

Love from your brother,  
Sam


End file.
